Sweet and Harsh (Jekyll x Hyde)
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Hyde has some romantic feelings for Jekyll. How will Jekyll react? Warning: Rape in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Romantic Feelings

Jekyll's POV

"I'm not letting you out again tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Remember last time?"

"Come on. I promise. "

"I was left with a hangover for the entire day. Someone had to take my patients for me."

"Alright, since reason is out of the question, I'm going to have to use brute force."

Without any warning I was suddenly thrown over his shoulder like a damsel in distress.

"I demand you to put me down."

"That's not going to happen."

"I'm going to have a headache tomorrow."

"That's not my problem."

"Hyde! I'll kill you!"

"Nope. I know you won't have the courage to."

I felt something hit my head and I blacked out.

Hyde POV

I finally got him to shut up. He always has to ruin what he calls "irrational thought" with his rational logic.

I lay him on the couch and take a look at him. He's unconscious, but to me at least, he looks peaceful. He's not the raving man that he was a few seconds ago. He's the most angelic creature I've ever seen.

I was born out of curiosity. My birthplace was in a beaker. He and I have so few memories in common I almost feel like I'm not a part of him. I am cursed to share this body and mind. No matter how hard I try I can't rid myself of him. I think of him as nothing more than a host.

As you can tell already, our relationship is a rocky one. I still haven't even begun to find out who I am and already he creates feelings in me which I know nothing about. What am I supposed to call this? Love?

But I can't possibly love this man. I hate him. He is everything I can't be.

If I told him "I love you." He would freak out and say that I'm "defying the natural laws of mankind". Didn't he deify the laws of mankind when he created me?

Maybe I should go to the bar and drink a little to forget this.

I finally decide to leave him a pill to take when he comes to himself. He's going to have a bad headache tomorrow.

Jekyll's POV

I groggily wake up. I instantly realize the splitting headache. I lie down quickly and groan in pain. I look on the little coffee table in front of me and realize a glass of water and a pill have been put there. Under the pill is a white piece of square paper. I sit up and pick the piece of paper up. On it is written: Dear Jekyll, I know this is going to help you. Please take this as a peace offering to last night. Mr. Edward Hyde.

"Hyde?" I call out.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do this for me?"

"I don't even know myself and if I tell you what I know you'll only say that it's "Unnatural."

"I'd rather have an explanation than no explanation at all."

"I don't know if I can explain this clearly but, since I can't have consent from you to love someone else, then I figured the only one left to love is you. I can't rid myself of you so I must love you."

I didn't know what to say to this as my head kept trying to encode something in what he had said that was secretly evil.

"Jekyll?"

I looked up to find that he was a very close distance in front of me. Closer than I would like him to be. Suddenly his lips were on mine. I tried to push him off of me. He held me tighter. I still struggled against him. My mind was reeling with disgust as he deepened the kiss and his tongue entered my mouth. Finally he broke the kiss and whispered, "I'll be easier if you stop fighting me."

"This is unnatural. You can't force me into this."

"Can't I?"

What happened next is too painful to tell you. All I can say is that Hyde was aggressive towards me and my clothes lie in shreds on the floor.

I had my back to the door and I curled myself into a ball. I cried myself to sleep that night, the nightmare of what had just happened replaying in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Jekyll's POV

I woke up breathing heavily and in a sweat. Was what I just experienced some sort of horrible nightmare? It certainly felt real. I was too shaken up to go back to sleep. I sat in the dark thinking about what to do. I don't know how to feel about what just happened. Should I continue resisting or should I give in? I was only afraid to love him because it's wrong to love yourself, even if it isn't exactly yourself.

What would Utterson think? He already knew about my past and the experimentation. If I told him about what happened would he be able to stop Hyde? At least he's not causing harm to others because I'm distracting him.

This was all my fault. He forced himself upon me because I didn't reciprocate his feelings. Maybe he's confused. I remembered something he said before he kissed me, "Since I can't have consent from you to love someone else, then I figured the only one left to love is you." It was true. I had never given him consent to love anyone. He would only use them for his own sexual desires. I don't even think there's anything to love. I'm just so confused. I wish everything didn't have to be so complicated.

"Hyde."

"Yes."

I saw Hyde had appeared and was now seated next to me.

"I'm so confused. Can you explain to me what….this is?"

"I already explained it to you."

"Explain it to me again."

"Why? You obviously don't love me. I have to force you to love me."

"I've had some time to think about it and I'm so afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"What will Utterson think if he finds out? You know he and I have been together since the summer of this year. Are you just jealous of what he and I have?"

"Yes. You both have a connection with each other but me, he's only really met me once and we don't seem to have anything in common. When he and I kissed all I felt was pity but with you I felt a spark of electricity."

"I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same."

"But we could try."

"We need to speak with Utterson about this before we make any rash decisions."

"And if we do talk to Utterson and we don't find any solutions …."

"We'll figure this out. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"It wouldn't have changed anything between us anyway."

"But we could have resolved this sooner."

"But we didn't."

"We will talk to Utterson tomorrow and get to the bottom of this."

I walked to my bedchambers and climbed under the sheets. I looked up when I heard a noise. Hyde had followed me and was standing in the doorway.

"I just wanted to say thank you for listening to me."

"Your welcome. You know you can talk to me anytime."

He nodded.

"You look tired."

"I'm not. I'm just fine."

"No, you need sleep."

"I don't."

"Sleep. Now."

I patted the space next to me and he reluctantly trudged over to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I turned off the light and we both drifted off to sleep.

Hydes POV

I woke up earlier than Jekyll and watched over him peacefully sleeping until he finally woke up.

"Good morning."

Jekyll yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"An hour."

"What time is it?"

"It's early."

"What is the time?"

"9:00"

"I'll have to call him after my shift ends."

"It's Saturday."

"I'll call him right now then."

Jekyll picked up the phone and dialed Uttersons phone number.

Jekyll's POV

I heard the phone beep three times before someone answered.

"Utterson residence. Drison speaking."

"Drison could I speak to Utterson?"

"I'll get him for you sir."

I was put on hold for no more than a few moments before Utterson answered.

"Hello?"

"Utterson."

"Ah, Jekyll. You caught me just as I was about to leave."

"I have an important matter to speak to you about. When is the earliest you can arrive?"

"I'll be over as soon as possible."

"I don't want to interrupt any of your plans."

"I don't have any plans. I was only going out to clean my office and file some paperwork."

"See you in a few moments then."

I ended the call.

Hyde POV

After dressing and having Jekyll yell at me for a full minute after I mistakenly used his toothbrush to brush my teeth, we both greeted Utteron in the parlor. Him sitting opposite us in a chair while Jekyll and I sat on opposite ends of the couch as far away from each other as we could, which wasn't very far because it was a love-seat.

"So what is this important matter that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Hyde forced himself upon me after revealing his true feelings of his romantic interest for me."

"Do you reciprocate his feelings?"

"No. I will always stay loyal to you, Utterson."

Utterson turned his attention to me.

"You raped Jekyll?"

"It wasn't rape."

"Yes it was. He didn't consent to the act."

I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry."

I looked to Jekyll.

"I accept your apology."

I looked back to Utterson.

"I only did it because I was jealous of the relationship of what you and Jekyll have."

"That relationship is extended to you too."

"All I feel you're giving me through this relationship is sympathy and pity."

"Isn't that something?"

"It's not love."

"And you feel that Jekyll can give you the love that you crave for?"

"Yes, but he won't give me a chance."

"I won't give you a chance because Utterson and I are already together and that won't change."

"One date is all I ask, Jekyll. If it doesn't go smoothly I'll try to forget about you and things can go back to the way they were."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Just try it."

"Utterson, you can't be serious."

"I am serious."

"I …. I could give it a try."

"Yes."

Hyde POV

A date. I'm going on a date with Henry Jekyll! Calm down. You can do this. Deep breaths. Be a gentleman. Right. That's not going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Authors note: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. This actually started out as a funny one-shot and then i got all these requests to continue. I did so you welcome.

Hyde POV

I tried to look as nice a presentable as I could and rushed down the stairs.

Jekyll was already waiting for me at the bottom of the steps taping his foot impatiently.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting here for at least four minutes."

I rolled my eyes and took his had in mine.

"I have a perfect place for our date."

"Alright, lead me on."

I threw open the door and ran with Jekyll trying to keep up with me since we were still holding hands. We ran through many alleyways, streets and pushed through many people. Finally, we stopped in front of the Vixen Bonnet.

"You're taking me to a brothel?"

I quickly pushed him inside the doorway. Jekyll's eyes widened as he took in the huge room. There were tables and chairs randomly set all over the floor. Many couples sat enjoying the evening and a couple drunks laughed loudly and sang to the song that the piano player was playing in the right corner of the stage.

We walked to our table which was right in the front, closest to the stage.

I pulled out his chair for him and he sat down looking at me puzzled. I sat down opposite him.

"I got us the best table in the brothel."

"How?"

"I may have persuaded the manager by holding a knife to his throat."

"I'm not surprised."

The song that the piano player was playing ended and the velvet curtains opened to a curly black haired girl began to sing about being "good to you." but I wasn't paying attention to her.

Jekyll looked around and flinched as I took his hand in mine.

"It's huge but it's hardly romantic."

"Just relax and enjoy the music."

Jekyll noticed that I was holding his hand and ripped his hand out of mine and slapped mine.

"Stop that."

"What, I'm allowed to use physical affection. It is a date after all."

"Someone's looking at us."

"Don't mind them."

"Their coming this way."

I looked in the direction Jekyll was looking and found a gelled blond haired man walking quickly towards us. He was obviously drunk but not too drunk to do anything stupid.

"Hello."

Jekyll didn't know how to react so he just stammered.

"Hello."

"I saw you from across the room and I thought you looked uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable."

"I'm Jeremy. What's your name?"

"Jekyll."

"That's a nice name.""

"Thank you?"

As they continued talking I saw Jeremy pat Jekyll's shoulder several times.

"You don't mind if I take him away from you, do you?"

All I could do was growl and look at him angrily. He didn't get the message.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere a little more… private?"

I was too slow and Jekyll was roughly grabbed by the hand and dragged to a hallway. I ran after him and caught him just as Jeremy was kissing Jekyll. I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him back against the wall. I wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered to him.

"He is mine. If I find you flirting with him again I will choke you and gut you like a fish."

He apparently got the message as he ran out of the hallway after I let him go, scared and afraid.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"I tried to stop him but he grabbed you before I could."

"It's ok."

"You want to go home?"

He nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Teddy Bear

Chapter 4

Hyde's POV

Why did Jeremy have to come and spoil our date? Will Jekyll even go on another one with me? Jeremy. That idiot. Why did he have to do that? Jekyll couldn't stop him. He could've been raped again.

We walked home in silence. Jekyll looked ahead and didn't look at me the entire walk home. I'm worried. He ended up going to bed but I don't know if he's asleep. I should check.

I walked up the stairs. Most of the stairs creek and Jekyll hasn't called anyone to fix it. I remember where to step and quickly make my way to his bedroom door.

"Jekyll. Are you awake?"

I heard a noise that sounded like a groan. I figured that he was awake so I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry that my reflexes weren't fast enough."

"It's ok. I tried to distract him because I knew you would save me."

"So you kissed him?"

"He was going to possibly rape me so I decided to slow him down a bit."

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed him against the wall and made a threat to him."

"You were protecting me and making sure it wouldn't happen again."

"Yeah."

"Come to bed."

So I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around Jekyll as we drifted off into a deep sleep.

Jekyll decided early the next morning to take a walk around the busy streets of London. I didn't disagree but I had a hard time getting up at 5:00 A.M. We finally walked into the sidewalk and I looked up into the horizon. The sunrise painted the clouds above with pink and orange. I had never really seen the sun or the sunrise since most times I was out during the night. It was beautiful and I had to remind myself not to trip over the sidewalk as we continued walking.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Jekyll and I kept walking alone the quiet street, holding each other's hands, and enjoying the morning together. Then we saw walking toward us a kid with an old worn teddy bear. An arm seemed to have ripped from its seam and now was dangling loosely in a white bandage as the boy ran. It was also covered with dirt and grime. You couldn't even tell its golden color anymore. There was a hole in his ear, on his right arm and one of his eyes was missing but was also covered with a white bandage. Jekyll smiled as the boy came closer holding the bear in one arm and waved to Jekyll.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning" Jekyll replied as we both approached the boy.

He looked about 9 and his face was dirty. His long sleeved sweater and overalls were also dirty and had many holes but his smile and positive attitude seemed to be infectious.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"He is" Jekyll nodded as he looked in my direction. He turned back to the boy. The boy looked up at both of us confused.

"Who are you talking to sir?"

"You can't see him?"

"No sir. Is he a friend like Mr. Teddy Bear?" said the boy holding up his teddy bear in his hands.

Jekyll kneeled until he was the same height as the boy.

"It that your teddy bears name?"

"Yes sir. My mom gave him to me when I was a baby. We haven't got the money to repair him but I hope one day he we can get enough so he can look good as new."

"Can I take a look at him?"

The boy seemed reluctant but finally gave Jekyll the bear carefully. Jekyll turned the bear over noticing the bandages around the eye and shoulder.

"Did you patch him up yourself?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to be a doctor when you grow up?"

"No sir, I work at a match factory sir and I fear I'll be late if I don't hurry soon."

"The factory opens at 5:00 A.M.?"

"No sir I always get there an hour early."

Jekyll looked back at the teddy bear thoughtfully.

"How about I take him and patch him up for you?"

"Really sir?"

"Absolutely."

"How long will he be gone?"

"He'll be back in your arms before the day is done. Where do you work? I will personally deliver it to you."

"I work on 15667 High Abby Street in SoHo."

"Got it." Said Jekyll as he scribbled on a piece of paper the address. "And what's your name?"

"Timmy Simmons sir."

"Well you better get going before your boss finds you're not at work bright and early."

"Yes sir" said the boy running the opposite direction from where we were walking and disappeared into the morning shadows.

"Come on, we've got a bear to fix" said Jekyll as he pulled my hand back the way we'd come.

"Why can't we fix it latter? I was enjoying the morning." I whined.

"We promised him and we'll get the bear to him as soon as possible."

I sighed and we began walking the block back to our house.

"So how do we clean this?" I asked as Jekyll shut the door. We both walked into the kitchen.

"Look on the tag. It usually tells you how to clean the toy."

"It has directions."

"What are they?"

"How to clean: Fill a sink with cold water and soap. Then let soak and wring out water. Repeat soaking and wring if necessary.

"Here's Mr. Teddy Bear" Jekyll said as he gave me the dirty teddy bear.

"I thought you were going to wash him."

"I am, but I need you to hold him until I'm ready" said Jekyll as he turned off the sink and got the water soapy. "Alright, can I have Mr. Teddy Bear back please?"

I handed Jekyll and bear.

"Now we just soak it in the water and wait."

Jekyll put the bear in the water.

"How long do you keep in it the water? I asked.

"Fifteen minutes should be enough."

After fifteen antagonizing minutes Jekyll took the bear out and after three more washes you could tell the golden color was back.

Now we just had to fix the holes, the missing eye and the ripped arm. Jekyll went to get an old pillow that he had lying around the house, cut a hole in it and started to fill the teddy bear with stuffing. After that was done he found a needle and some thread and tried his best to sew the holes shut. It ended up looking horrible with the string crisscrossed in weird ways across the hole. He had to call one of his maids to sew the holes instead. She did such a good job and you couldn't see the holes at all. Then he replaced the missing eye with a button. The last thing Jekyll added to the bear was a black ribbon which he tied around his neck for a bowtie.

"Now Mr. Bear looks like a true gentlemen" said Jekyll holding the bear up proudly so that I could see his handiwork.

"Now we return the bear to the kid."

And in a few moments we were in a handsome cab going to 15667 High Abby Street, SoHo.

Jekyll's POV

The old brick building looked old and towered above the small houses that lined the street. Looking up at the two story building you felt small compared to it. We walked in through the wooden door and saw rows of children, both girls and boys who were dipping matches into a vat and packaging them in wooden boxes. Many had spots of hair missing and rotten teeth. When we entered everyone turned their heads to look at us and their eyes followed us as we walked into the factory. They suddenly whet back to whatever they were doing as they all remembered that they had work to do.

"Does anyone know where Timmy Simmons is?"

"Here sir." Said Timmy as he came walking to us.

"Mr. Teddy Bear is all fixed." I said as I presented the bear to the boy.

"Thank you sir." Said Timmy as he hugged the teddy bear to himself.

"It's no problem."

"Thank you." Timmy hugged me. It kind of caught me off guard but I hugged him back.

"Now you better get back to work before your boss gets back."

"Yes sir" said Timmy going back to his station putting matches into boxes but at a faster rate than any of the other children.

POV Hyde

Well we came back from the factory with the rest of the early morning to ourselves. We ended up going to the park but while walking we started fighting and it all started when Jekyll stated, "No one can see you except me."


	5. Chapter 5: The Seperation

Chapter 5

Hyde POV

"No one can see you except me." Jekyll stated again.

"At least you can see me."

"But everyone else will think I'm crazy and put me in a madhouse. No one gets out of those places alive. I've heard horrible story's about what they do to the patients inside."

"You don't think they would do that to you do you?"

"They would. My reputation would be ruined and my work would no longer be credible in any doctor's eyes."

"Why do you care about what everyone else thinks?"

"Reputation is the most important thing if you want to be high on the ladder in the world."

"What about what I think of you. Does that matter?"

"It does but….when many people look to you for your medical professional help and ideas it's hard to think about only one person's opinion of you.

"I understand."

After we walked back to our house and were sitting on the couch. Jekyll was reading a book.

"Doesn't it tire you that you have to share a body with me? Wouldn't it be better if we just separated our bodies?" I asked as Jekyll was still interested in his book.

"It might kill us."

"That's a risk we'd take."

"Well there is a plant that has certain property's that mixed with a certain salt can create a solution what can possibly separate us." Jeyll said as he put the book down and gave his full attention to me.

"What's the plant called?"

"It's called the Thorny Ladybug. It's found in South America. Its petals are said to separate water and salt." Jekyll said as he showed me a picture of a red plant with black spots.

"Where do we get this plant?"

"I know someone who can pull some strings and get it to me as soon as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Jekyll nodded. "The salt I'll get from a chemists. I'll get everything together. The only thing you have to do is to disappear into my mind until I call your name."

"Alright."

Jekyll POV

I finally got all the ingredients together.

"Hyde."

"You got everything" Hyde said as he appeared.

"Yeah. All I need to do is ground the flower petals, pour in the salt and mix it."

After I did this the mixture turned yellow.

"Now I inject in into my skin with this needle."

I took the needle and sucked in the fluid. Then I hovered the needle above my skin.

"You ready."

"Ready."

I took a breath and gently led the needle in my vain. In a couple of seconds it was done and I waited for what would happen. Immense pain flew through my body is if electricity was passing through me as a held on to the table. I watched as Hyde's ghostly body grow solid. After the pain slowly went away I realized that I could feel Hyde's hand on my shoulder.

"You did it."

"I did it. It didn't backfire."

Hyde started walking to the door and almost was going to open it when the same pain went through my body and by the pained look on his face he was feeling the same.

"Come toward me."

He did and the pain lessened to a dull ache.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Were still connected somehow."

"Can we lessen the pain?"

"I don't think there's anything to help that. We'll just have to build a certain tolerance with our body's being away from each other."

"So this is becoming an experiment?"

"Well…sort of."

"I was your experiment and you know it."

"I did and I'm sorry."

"You created me out of curiosity."

"Look I said I was sorry. I won't call in an experiment then. I'll call it body pain tolerance."

"Much better."

I forgot he's a little sensitive about the word experiment. I don't think that he forgives me about creating him.

"It looks like you'll have to come to work with me from now on."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to feel a lot of pain?"

"No."

Hydes POV

We went to bed and woke up the next morning. We got ready and climbed into the handsome cab. Once we got to Jekyll's work I picked a spot and sat down, getting ready for a very busy and boring day. I was close enough to Jekyll that the pain didn't hurt us as much. When he moved around was when the pain started to be unbearable. A couple of people gave us some questioning looks when Jekyll and I both winched in pain many times when we got too far away from each other. After he got off work, we tried his "Body Pain Tolerance" plan. We would stand as close as we could facing each other and we both took a step back. There was a point where we both reached unbearable pain which was about a foot and we stood there for 10 antagonizing minutes and then returned to a comfortable distance. We did this many times throughout the day. Many people looked at us but we didn't pay attention to them. The pain seems to lessen and now we can go as far as two feet. This certain connection is a hindrance to our physical freedom but it reminds us that we are still a part of each other.

One day the police came to our door. They asked if Jekyll was in and I called him down. After a boring discussion they ended up telling us that many people had noticed that we were acting very strange. The police had so many calls about us wincing in sync and doing our "Body Pain Tolerance" plan. Jekyll told them what they wanted to hear and they left us in peace. Latter Utterson came and Jekyll told him the entire story.

"And this "Body Pain Tolerance" plan helps you both."

"It seems so. We can now go for two feet without unbearable pain."

"Then what is this connection that you two have now?"

"I don't know but I don't think that we can ever be truly separate from one another. Since he is a part of me I believe that connection causes the pain."

"Thiers no way to stop this pain?"

"Not that I know of but this plan seems to be lessening the pain we both feel."

"What are you going to do about the police?"

"I took care of that."

"But people are going to complain and if enough people complain you could face a jury."

"I won't, trust me. I'll be more careful about doing this plan in public."

"I don't want to see my….friend in a madhouse for the rest of his life."

"I understand you concern but I don't think that will happen."

"What if it does? You have enough proof against you that they could put you behind a door for life."

"You wouldn't tell them about the experimentation would you?"

"I wouldn't but they could put me under oath."

"And you'd have to tell the whole truth?"

"I can't break the oath Jekyll, not even for you."

"I understand."


	6. Chapter 6: Reputation?

Chapter 6

Jekyll's POV

Hyde and I have awoken early in the morning to walk to the park each day for our "Body Pain Tolerance" plan. It has now been two months since our talk with Utterson about this. We have gone six feet. Barely any people are at the park except for some newspaper boys on the corner. They don't really pay attention to us.

Utterson comes over frequently and all three of us talk together. Utterson is having a hard time becoming "just friends" with me.

Their haven't been a lot of police reports but I fear that Lanyon, someone who used to be my friend in my medical student years, would report me and Hyde as lunatics. Lanyon and I have had many disagreements and the last time we spoke to each other he disagreed with my experimentation. He has never spoken to me since.

Hyde's POV

Jekyll's been worried lately about Dr. Lanyon. I've told him there is nothing to worry about. He doesn't believe me.

Jekyll seems to have a problem with hand holding in public. Whenever he sees someone he rips his hand out of mine and starts to walk by himself. No one is going to notice our hand holding, are they?

Jekyll also has a problem with me physically touching him. The other day I touched his shoulder and he acted like I shocked him with electricity. I don't know what's going on.

Jekyll and I were in the laboratory cleaning his beakers and bottles with a variety of liquids that Jekyll didn't need when i brought it up.

"Jekyll, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Me."

"What about you?"

"What's wrong with a little physical affection? Is this about your reputation again?"

"You already know the answer to this question."

"And I've told you before that my opinion should be all that matters to you."

"Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because you need to learn that your reputation doesn't matter."

"Then what does?"

"That I care for your well being and I love you."

"I know you do but what about Dr. Lanyon…."

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Yes I do."

"What you really need is to relax."

And that's when I hugged Jekyll from behind. He immediately stiffened and put down the glass he was cleaning.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. You need to relax."

Jekyll did relax and I kept my hold on him.

"Isn't this nice."

"It's awkward."

"I'm doing this because I love you."

"I know you do it's just weird to me."

"Didn't you and Utterson touch each other?"

"Yes but his touch was gentler than yours."

"I'm I hurting you?"

I let him go and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Sort of. You just need to work on your strength."

"Yeah. I kind of go too far sometimes."


	7. Chapter 7: The Investigation

Chapter 7

Jekyll's POV

I've seen many children at the park around lately when we come early in the morning. When I spot them in the bushes, they hide. I'm convinced that Lanyon's hired them to spy on us. He wants everyone to call me a lunatic, put me away in a madhouse and ruin my carrier and my reputation.

Hyde's POV

I've also noticed a lot of children in the park recently during the morning hours that we were there. Jekyll's fears may be right. Someone's spying on us and it's not just at the park, their around our home too. They seem to follow us everywhere we go. When we go out anywhere, were cautious. Were both afraid but I think Jekyll is making a rushed conclusion saying Dr. Lanyon's behind this.

Jekyll's POV

I just received a letter in the mail this morning and it read:

Dear Henry,

I have to speak to you and Mr Hyde about something very urgent, meet me at my office as soon as you can. I hope you and him will be able to come alone my friend.

Yours Sincerely,

Gabriel Utterson.

"Can't he just come over and talk to us?" said Hyde over my shoulder, who was also reading the letter.

"It's must be something very important."

"He wasn't specific."

"He wanted this to be confidential."

"I don't know."

"Stop worrying. It's fine. He says to come as soon as possible so let's go."

We finally pulled up to Utterson's Law Firm and walked in the door. I immediately noticed the three men in the room. None of them I recognized. I heard the door close and lock behind us. What were they going to do to us? Where they hired by Dr. Lanyon to kill us? If they do start shooting us, no one would hear us and we can't get out. I'm going to die. I know it.

Hyde's POV

As soon as we walked through the door and I heard the lock click, I knew we were in trouble. I was ready to fight and protect Jekyll if he needed me to. I'm just waiting for one of these three men to pull out a gun.

Jekyll POV

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde would you please sit down" One of the three doctors said calmly.

We both sat down.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Both of us said no.

"We have been informed by your college, Dr. Lanyon, who you were friends with I believe?"

"Until ten years ago, yes."

"He has informed us that there have been recent police complaints about you two."

We both stayed silent.

"They all seem to notice this pattern that is repeated over and over. You both start with standing really close to each other and then you start taking steps back from each other until you reach a state of pain. You stay in that spot for ten to twenty minutes before stepping back to where you started. Could you tell me what and why you're doing this?"

"It's a long story and I don't think you gentlemen would want to be here for hours. I'm sure you have other things to do today."

"We have plenty of time. Please continue with your explanation."

So we explained everything. The experimentation which lead to the trampling of a girl, the death of Sir. Danvers our separation and the Body Pain Tolerance Plan."

"Were you charged for the murder?"

"I was but they dropped it because I paid someone to write it off the record."

"And the girl?"

"She was compensated for her injuries."

"What injuries?"

"A broken rib."

The whole time I told our story the two other doctor's took notes with their fountain pens on parchment. The main doctor was the one giving us all the questions.

The interview seem to move from me to Hyde as he looked in his direction. Ever since we sat down, Hyde has stared angrily at the doctor and now realized he was being asked a question.

Hyde POV

"Mr. Hyde would you please answer the question."

"What." I must have been thinking too hard of all the ways I could disarm him before he shot us.

"I said, What was your motivation for killing Sir Danvers Carew?"

"Sir Danvers Carew was carrying a sealed envelope which had Mr. Utterson's name on the front. He asked me the way to his house and I just snapped. I used to hate Utterson because he was in our business and that is why I killed Sir Danvers Carew."

"Are there any further questions you would like to ask us?"

Jekyll didn't have any questions but I did.

"What is this information going to be used for?"

"The information that you have told us is strictly confidential.

"That wasn't my question."

"It's for an investigation on the Sir Danvers Carew case. It has been reopened by the police and your information will be used in the charges against both of you."

Jekyll's POV

We were both being charged. Were we charged with murder? There goes my reputation. My life is ruined.

"What are we charged with?" Hyde said. Both of us were worried about what we would hear next.

"You are both charged with the murder of Sir Danvers Carew. Your hearing will be next week. Good-day gentlemen."

I heard the door unlock and the gentlemen stood up. They started to guide the both of us out the door.

Wait, we can go?

Hyde POV

When I heard the door was unlocked and open, I was confused.

"Why did you lock us in?"

"We had to make sure that you wouldn't escape during the questioning."

"Why would we escape?"

"We just wanted to take precautions against you, Mr. Hyde."

"You thought I was gonna run away?"

"You are known to escape often."

"But I'm not how I used to be."

The doctors began to stand and coral us through the door. This whole investigation seems strange. We told them everything. Could they charge us with something else? We'll see next week.

Jekyll's POV

He went home is silence until we closed the front door. Hyde was still confused.

"Didn't the investigation seem weird to you?"

"I'm just glad that they didn't kill us."

"Why would they reopen the case? They must have had another lead that would give them information."

"You mean us?"

"No, someone told them how to find us. How to find me. After the killing of Sir Danvers they couldn't find me anywhere, right?"

"Yes."

"And you were questioned by the police?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"I told them what they wanted to hear."

"Who charged you then?"

"It was….Dr. Lanyon."

"Dr. Lanyon? Did he have any evidence?"

"He had the letter that I sent him and my transformation."

"That right he saw all that didn't he."

"Yes."

"We could be charged with something bigger than murder."

"Like what?"

"Lunacy."

"But you need proof."

"He's got that. What we just told them was all he needed as evidence."

"Oh no."

"He wants to get rid of both of us and send us to what you call 'The Madhouse'."

"No."

"You were right."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We have our own evidence."

"What evidence?"

"Timmy."

"That's right, Timmy met us."

"Who else?"

"Utterson?"

"What evidence would he have against Lanyon?"

"He's my friend and he knows about this."

"What he knows is what Lanyon knows. He'll just repeat the story. What evidence does he have that were not crazy?"

"He talks to us all the time. He know's that were not crazy."

"But what proof do we have?"

"Utterson will find something."

"Utterson and Timmy are all we have."

"Let's talk with Utterson."


	8. Chapter 8: Asking For Help

Chapter 8

Jekyll's POV

Hyde and I were sitting on a couch and Utterson was sitting opposite in an armchair.

"I haven't heard of any police complaints recently."

"We've been very careful about doing our Body Tolerance Plan in the early morning at the park when no one is around."

"Is that the only place you do it in?"

"We do it in the house sometimes."

"Do the servant's know about this?"

"Yes, Poole informed all the servant's."

After some silence Hyde spoke up.

Hyde's POV

"Utterson, we have something to tell you."

Utterson looked at me with a worried and confused look.

"What is it?"

"We've both been charged with the murder of Sir Danvers Carrew."

"I thought they dropped the charge?"

"They did but….Let me start at the beginning."

"We've noticed for the past couple weeks that children have been spying on us everywhere we go. Jekyll was worried that Dr. Lanyon was behind this. I wasn't so sure then. Last week we received a letter from you asking us to travel to your law firm office to talk about a personal subject. I was suspicious that you won't come and talk to us about this but Jekyll said it must be important and we went. When we got there we were locked in a room and three doctors asked us questions. They said that the Sir Danvers Carrew case had been reopened by the police and they needed information from us. They asked us about Dr. Lanyon and the recent police reports. They wanted an explanation for the odd behavior that these police reports shared. We explained everything from the experimentation to now. We left and came back home. Then we had a realization that Dr. Lanyon was behind this and wanted both of us gone. He wants to prove were both crazy and send us to a Madhouse for the rest of our lives. We need your help to fight him."

"What evidence do you have to prove to the court you're not crazy?"

"You and Timmy."

"Timmy?"

"We helped him fix his teddy bear."

"What evidence does he have?"

"He met us before we separated ourselves."

"What evidence do I have?"

"You've talked to us and you know were not crazy."

"But I can't prove that by hearsay."

"We'd thought you'd know something that could help."

Jekyll POV

Utterson looked back to me.

"Lanyons letter, your statement of the case and your first will prove that Hyde's dangerous. You wanted to separate yourself to help others but more importantly for yourself."

I started to defend myself.

"That wasn't what I intended. I…"

"I know it wasn't but I know you Henry. You were unhappy with the routine of your work and you sought out a way to escape it and so you created Hyde. However, that's all in the past now and you've started again."

I nodded

"The best we can do is prepare for the worst. We know that they have Lanyons letter. Did you tell them about the other two documents?"

"I mentioned them, yes."

"Did they ask you if you had them?"

"No."

"They still might try to steal them from you. They know where you live. If they get their hands on those papers that's all the proof they'll need to put both of you in the Madhouse."

"We'll be cautious. The papers are hidden in a safe and were the only ones who know the pass-code."

"Good. Do you know the when the hearing will be?"

"We were never told a date. They said it was sometime this week."

"If you get any more information let me know."

"We will. Thank you for doing this for us."

"For my friends, I'll do anything. Take care of yourselves"

"We will."


End file.
